


Wrong place, wrong time

by Midas_Or_Khaos



Category: God of War (Video Games), The Borrowers - All Media Types, g/t - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, G/T, GT, Giants, Macro/Micro, References to The Borrowers, TINY - Freeform, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midas_Or_Khaos/pseuds/Midas_Or_Khaos
Summary: A lil g/t god of war, cus I love god of war to the grave. Even kratos for all his dickishness. So I made the only logical decision and made this. Will be around two to three parts not sure yet but plz enjoy!
Kudos: 10





	1. So there’s been a mix up

Stood outside an uncharted cave system, whipping winds howling through crooked chambers, two figures (one short, one tiny) stood huddled to the onyx walls. The tiny figure near blended in with the world; rat skin tunic, oversized rucksack, layered black trousers and matching leather boots and a rat head hood, all hiding a babyish bronze face and ebony curls. You wouldn’t know the boy was there at a glance or even a hard look, only the glaringly obvious man in golden armour stood visible.

“-And remember, DON’T touch anything! Reavers aren’t exactly a clean bunch,” a gurgling followed. “Ugh, really bad at keeping anything clean in fact.” The poor man really could be a worry wart at times (and a clean freak as always).

“Sindri, I’ll be fine. I promise! Cross my heart and everything. The whetstone will probably be kept somewhere safe if it’s precious enough to be stolen, so it’ll hopefully be clean when I find it.”

“Oh. Well, I hadn’t thought of that. Just...stay safe ok? And don’t get caught!”

“I won’t, I never do. See you soon!”

Reluctantly the dwarf answered,“See you soon jojo.” But the poor dwarf’s knee couldn’t stop shaking, thinking about worst case scenarios. Jojo knew he’d just have to prove poor Sindri wrong once again. Maybe one of these days he’d actually learn there was no use worrying himself into a frenzy. Taking off, the 5 inch figure wasn’t stopped as he scurried along natural ledges in walls, and began his descent into the heart of the earth.

Jojo didn’t see what all the worry was for. One of the few perks of being a borrower was often big folk like Reavers or monsters were always too busy looking ahead for bean sized people, that they never looked far enough down to see him. He knew the dwarf didn’t like asking him for help, even though the boy often came to Sindri’s shop outside ‘Fafnir’s storeroom’ (or whatever he called it) asking for challenges and new borrowing spots.

Most borrowers would call it suicide to be talking to beans and other big folk, ESPECIALLY with all the new monsters that have started popping up recently. Hel walkers they’re called apparently. But Jojo wasn’t most. He’d sought out his favourite Dwarf and brother when his parents died drowning in the lake of nine when the waters suddenly flooded, leaving their 8 year old son to fend for himself. Not immediately, obviously. No, at that point he was still a weedy little scaredy cat himself, not able to be even in the same area when footstep started to shake the earth. It could only last so long though. He hadn’t been old enough to be taken out borrowing before being left alone, and supplies ran low quickly. So, spurt of the desperate, when he saw the two set up shop outside his home in the foothills, the child decided to stride right out into the open and ask for food. 

4 years later and he still never regretted that decision. Still scrawny, “the side effect of being young” said Brok, but definitely more confident. Brok taught him a lot of that confidence (and a whole lot of swear words too, despite Sindri’s attempts to undo his brother’s work) and Sindri taught him kindness and generosity. The generosity was only spent on the brothers, because who else was he going to see? No borrower would trust another that hung around beans, and Sindri wouldn’t let him be found by anyone if he had anything to say about it, but kindness he tried to show all IF he could without getting sliced in half.

Gathering focus for the change in environment, the world became darker. White, natural light was flittering out, slowly being replaced by the ethereal glow of blue crystals bouncing off liquid smooth stone corridors leading into a fatal drop. An underground ravine. Nothing had shown its face yet, though the odd grunt of some undead beastie would make itself known now and then. Being so small meant there was no need to cross the water below, or find ways to get the chain ropes down so as to climb across. All he had to do was stick close to the roof where stalactites could be leapt between till he reached some valley in the wall to rest. Nothing too hard. Looking for the fist place to jump, a low hanging spine was just a couple of feet away (to Jojo); taking a leap of faith, the boy managed to snag the tail end. Right, next one. Leaping like a lemur the drop was easily avoided, and soon something came into view. Sunlight yellow was beginning to mix with the unnatural blue, and Jojo knew there was an opening into the outside world around the corner. Good, finally he would be able to see, though he would be easier to spot in the illumination of day.

Sindri  
How had Brok convinced him to let Jojo go treasure hunting alone? So many traps, monsters, ancients even! “He’ll be fine” said Brok when the two had discussed it together during one of their rare ‘chats for important matters’. So nonchalantly Brok threw out, “Kid’s never been seen before, he ain’t gonna be now!” We’ll that was just testing fate wasn’t it! The rhythmic thumping of hammer to metal was doing nothing to take his mind off the matter, and a few too many near misses to his thumb told Sindri he wasn’t going to get any real work done at this rate. Perhaps he should have a break and go visit Ivaldi’s workshop?

“Hey Sindri!”

“Agh!!!!” Both hammer and work went flying overhead, just missing the flat of his skull. The lithe boy in question at least had the gall to go red, abashed as he walked over to the Dwarf’s workbench, scratching at the buzzed fuzz across the side his head.

“Sorry.”

“Well you should be! That could’ve hurt you OR me, and all the infections that could get in-”

“Boy, be careful.”

The source of the voice sat further back up the slate corridor, hidden in shadow, hawkish gold glowed beneath a heavy brow.

“Sorry father.” Atreus called back to the hidden figure.

With meaningful strides, the figure came into the light of day, bleach white skin, jet black beard and a crimson tattoo striped across an eye setting the figure apart as none other than his worst fear. Kratos. Why? Why were these two here?

“What brings you two to my place of work to scare me?”

Leaning on the edge of his (freshly cleaned) work bench, the spritely youth explained with excitement, “We’re gonna get that whetstone you wanted!”

Shit! He’d mentioned that to them, hadn’t he? Why had they come to fulfill that promise now, when they seemed so disinterest in before?

“O-o-ooooohhhhh yeahhhhhhh, THAT whetstone. Well...”

Atreus leaned in with a head tilt and a brow lifted, “...well? What’s wrong, did you find it already?”

“No-“

“-No? Then what’s the problem?”

“Speak clearly, we have come for the promise of improvements.” Straight to the point, both father and son were on edge now.

Damn it, he was digging a hole for himself again. Stupid mouth. Obviously, if the two of them went in those mines, there was a chance his kid would get spotted and wearing that rat skin outfit, either of the pair could mistake Jojo for an actual rat and hit him with something. Oooooo, that’s horrifying, don’t think about that! Ughhhh don’t vomit! Don’t-...But On the other hand, there was a chance that the father/son duo could clear the way and make it safer for his boy to get back. And more searching eyes makes for less work. Sindri would just have to encourage them not to be too... liberal with their killing.

“Yes the offer is still there, but you must heed this warning.”

“You mentioned no warning before, why?” The irritation lacing the bestial man’s tone didn’t keep itself hidden, growls billowing out that barrel chest. The dwarf didn’t shirk away like a turtle. Not at all.

“O-oh-well-I didn’t know before. Bbbbut I got new information...from Brok. He said not tooooooo... kill the ratssssss?”

The growls took a higher pitch.

“Errrrr, ok? Are the rats protected are something?” Quizzed Atreus, bringing the blacksmith off the subject of the terrifying god before him. A perfect excuse.

“YES! Yes, sorry, the rats are the protected subjects of Freya. Wouldn’t want to upset her right?!”

“Oh! Well, she never mentioned that when we met her.” These two met FREYA! Of course they had, who was he kidding, they’d met everyone and probably started a fight with them too.

“Must’ve slipped her mind, now hurry up! Don’t want any drauger or wolves to get their disgusting hands all over it! Otherwise it’ll be so dirty even I won’t be able to clean it!”

The excuse was enough. The two turned (but not before the kid’s enthusiastic good bye) and disappeared below the cramped passage into the inky black mines, their footsteps echoing out.

“Please let this be the right idea.” Huffed out Sindri with stale, held breath, shaking his head at his own recklessness.

Jojo

Making the last of his descent down the sheer cliff walls, vibrant green broke the dead stone and made life at the edge of the darkness. The sweet ache from overworked tendons and muscles began the slow process of slipping away, fresh air and bird song rejuvenating the boy’s ambition to find his prize, a grin pulling at bubbly cheeks. He was halfway now! Strolling through the ivy, form barely making a rustle, sunlight illuminated the boy’s way through the thickets. Brok mentioned that before he reached the main chamber where the actual traps and treasure was kept, there was a ‘small’ field for him to cross with bits of precious metals along the way. Jojo knew he’d need to make height soon in order to know where he was going, but this time it’d have to be calculated; all black stood out in all this greenery. Now where to go? Rocks. He could use the rocks as an outpost to look out: dark coloured, easy to climb and easy to blend into. Just a matter of reaching it. Strolling through the ivy, the speckled light beaming on the crumbled earth was just enough to guide the way forward, boots barely making a sound.

Squawk 

Stopping dead, a cold trail prickled along his back. The boy made the slowest tilt back possible to peak throught the canopy, trying to avoid detection. Too late, looking with a ghostly green eye, a monsterous raven was stalking with keen interest, perched almost serenely upon it’s watch point. Ravens weren’t notorious borrower hunters, seeing people like him often as a chore to catch and consume. But rats...rats were their favourite.

And he was dressed as one.

Atreus

“Father, what do you think had Sindri so shook?”

“Anything, boy. The dwarf has a talent for fear.” No denying that, agreed the doe eyed boy. Sindri did fear just about everything.

Crouching did nothing for the chalk giant, disgruntled grunts sounding out amongst the overhead drips of droplets every time his bald head scraped the sandpaper rough ceiling. It’s one of the few examples in life that made Atreus happy to be short. Yowls were coming from further into the mineshaft, but drauger were a minor setback, easily dispatched. 

“Be on your guard boy, we are nearing danger.”

Jojo

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-“ How could one bird be more persistent then all the drauger in the world?

SSSSSQQQQUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!

Too close! Every attack was only wearing the borrower down more; the saving grace from this endless stream of dive bombs was that in the bird’s haste, it made enough flapping to give its location away at all times, making it easier to dodge. But now Jojo was lost, lost and close to just falling down if his quaking limbs were anything to go by.

Atreus

“Well that was easy.”

A sagely look was drawn toward Atreus, not angry, but not impressed, “Easy because there are two of us, boy, but don’t let your guard down because you perceive an enemy as ‘easy’.”

Always one to lecture. “Yes sir.” 

The cave entrance as coming into sight, stoic father and brash son walking side by side. With electrical arrows at the ready and frosty axe drawn the odd pair walked into daylight, sun illuminating the thick blood staining their skin and wares. Both were ready for any kind of battle ahead, be it fierce or simple.

Well, except for the kind of battle that they stumbled onto.

“Father? What’s wrong with that bird?” Quizzed Atreus, looking up, but Kratos was busy scanning the wooded field

“It hunts for prey boy, pay it no mind.” No beating around the bush.

“But it looks like one of Odin’s crows.”

The barely there expression of strained, chalk temples and widening, heavy set eyes might as well have been a scream.“Shoot it down.”

This rarity was not lost on the boy, heart pounding in response. If his ever-stoic dad was frightened, this was more of a danger than he had anticipated. Wasting no time, Atreus locked on as the bird went for another dive, and let loose a wizzing arrow. It fired true puncturing the breast and punching through to the other side with a resounding crack of the rib cage. The creature never hit its mark, breaking apart in a surprising burst of green flame, but never actually setting anything on fire. The witchcraft of Odin was strange indeed.

The boy couldn’t feel pleasure out of his elegant kill, still too shaken by what he’d seen. Atreus knew better than to ask his father what was wrong, the man would switch on him like a rabid dog driven mad by rabies if any fear was ever acknowledged.

“We go on, boy.” 

Kratos took the lead, heading further uphill into the tree trunk horizon, sun spilling over the crest and illuminating some of the lower valley where the boy stood. Atreus made no move to follow. If he was to get answers, it would have to be now whilst his father charged on unaware. Tip toeing over to where the bird would have fallen, eyes trained on his father, the archer found his arrow wedged fast into the soft earth with wandering hands. Turning his gaze for just a moment to inspect his find, there were signs of burns, suggesting that the animal must’ve been made of pure magic; probably a spy of some kind if Odin had anything to do with it, the man was notoriously suspicious and crafty (even all seeing as his mother had mentioned) so would want to know at all times what was going on in midguard. Hold on... pulling the tip of the spear out, a rat skin sat pierced at the end. Weird thing was though, it was clean, even looking tanned on the inside like some kind of weird miniature hooded tunic! This wasn’t an animal the crow had caught and killed, but clearly was worn by the thing that the bird was after on the ground. Wait... Sindri mentioned not killing any rats, but this one was allowed to die and be made into clothes, meaning Freya wasn’t protecting the rats at all. Sindri was lying, he was protecting whoever wore this tunic-

“BOY! COME!” 

Oops. He’d zoned out too long.

“Father, I think Sindri was lying!”

Footstep were coming down behind him in a charge. Curiosity wouldn’t let him leave, but flight was making his feet flitter and shake, ready to take off from the raging bull behind him.

“Did I just not tell you to follow?! The dwarf is of no concern-“ Fighting curiosity won over.

“DAD! Just. Look.”

Turning back and presenting the tunic to the man who’d finally reached him, the golden hue burned brightly with hatful embers down at the find. Just as quickly the gaze focused back on the child. He neither cared nor understood.

“It’s a tunic, made from the skin of a rat. Sindri said the rats here were under the protection of Freya, but if that were true, this one wouldn’t be dead and Odin’s ravens wouldn’t dare go after it. Sindri’s hiding something.”


	2. Ouch, please be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter but Jojo needs to be more careful. And as much as I hated Atreus in the game at times he could be a real sweetheart at times so I wanna show that aspect more.

Jojo

Some ways away, shivering like a newborn, Jojo could only gaze out helplessly from his vantage point behind a rock as his tunic was examined by both adult and child alike, whilst frost settled into his exposed chest and arms till it reached the marrow of his quaking bones. That boy was smart. Too smart, onto Jojo like a bloodhound. At this rate it was either he stayed still and eventually got caught; or make some attempt to get back his clothes, then make a break for freedom. It pained the borrower to have to let Sindri down, but this was getting too dangerous, even for him.

“C’mon, just ignore it! Listen to your dad.”

As if to spite him, the great mountain of chalk muscle took that moment to look round in all directions whilst slowly kneeling, ignoring his plea, and whispered back as if he knew Jojo was listening, “ If that is clothing, then we are being followed.”

Oh great, the hulking beast of a human was onto him now too.

The boy was looking above, trying silently to slide round to the man’s back unnoticed and be his extra set of eyes. “If Sindri didn’t tell us about it, then maybe it’s someone he cares about. Maybe they’re friendly?”

“We cannot be sure of the dwarf’s intentions. Always expect the worst.”

Arms crossed and furiously rubbing away at scrawny arms, Jojo could spot with precise, doe-eyes the tunic in question: the boy’s left hand. Both were looking in every which direction and checking their perimeter, if he made a move too suddenly or too out into the open they’d spot him for sure. There was one thing the borrower realised he had on his side though. The younger bean wasn’t focusing inwards towards the direction of the tunic, and his father wasn’t focused on it either, if he could keep them from focusing there long enough then he’d have a clear sprint shot at the item. 

Time to distract.

Scanning the floor for something to throw, a fallen acorn sat close by. Easy to lift, makes lots of noise, perfect, but where to throw? Up above the two, a low hanging branch full of dead leaves, even more noise to make them look away from the floor where he’d be running. Waiting for both beans to look away from his position was what took the most amount of time, time he didn’t have if he was to survive with his arms and back beginning to cramp up and chest heaving with the energy to keep his body functioning. C’mon just look up!

There we go! Both icy eyes on the canopy. Taking focus once more, the boy stretched cramped limbs and javelin chucked the nut. The sailing seed caught the boy’s eyes first as he knocked an arrow, tunic falling from the boy’s hand in his haste. MOVE! Sprinting out from under the canopy, Jojo honed in on his prize, hands posed forward to snatch and run on a beat. The flick of the arrow echoed above as the fur became visible to Jojo’s eyes. Just a couple more steps!

“AAAGGHHH!”

A white hand slammed infront of his view. SHIT he forgot to check the dad! Running too fast there was no way to slow down, the boy smacked into the fingers and went sailing over till he landed on his back. Seeing stars was an understatement, the wind had been knocked right out of his ribs. He couldn’t see.

“You.”

A grasp like burning, welded iron snapped round, irritating fresh bruises and scrapes. Hissing and panting hard from exhaustion, the struggles and squirms were rabbit kicks in the solid jaws of the wolf, vainly ineffective. There wasn’t a prayer of a chance at escape now. The safety of stable earth was swapped for delirious changes in gravity, which direction was he facing now? Huffs of boiling fire seared sore skin, and it became clear as bronze turned ashen, He was in front of the mouth. The borrower boy couldn’t help but shut his eyes

“Open your eyes.”

Nonononononononooooooooooooooo.

“Hey!” The human boy.

The tremor that started without knowledge settled under the voice of a fellow child, enough to open a squinting eye. A smile like the sun was his reward. That, and a voice with gentle teasing on its tongue. How could he be like that at a time like this?

“Heyyyyy, sorry to scare you. Was this yours?” The very clothing in question held aloft, temptingly just out of reach. It didn’t stop Jojo from trying to lunge for it though.

“Give me my tunic back! I’ll leave you the fuck alone if you give it back!”

A voice of thunder clashed the air and left small ears ringing. “Why were you following us?”

“I wasn’t! I’m after the whetstone Sindri wanted!” The grip only tightened. Worryingly, a creak was starting to strain from the ribs, pressure building behind eyes that were beginning to bulge.

“You LIE. Sindri sent US after the whetstone.”

The boy butted in at last, grabbing the titan’s shoulder and forcing the two to meet eyes.“DAD STOP! Remember when we met Sindri, he was hesitant to let us go on this quest? It must be because he sent him first, and was worried about us meeting.”

Stone coils loosened their choke hold, and at last Jojo took a deep breath, coughing. The borrower could taste blood, but it was now or never to plead his case. “He’s right. Sindri let me go after the whetstone when he said it hadn’t been collected. I was trying to do him a favour, but that stupid crow attacked me thinking I was a rat. I’m not trying to follow you so please, just let me go.”

Both child and adult shared a silent yet violent conversation, trying to get the other to back down. Blue of the maelstrom clashing a tsunami of liquid gold.

Bearded lips curdled.

“...Fine.”

Suddenly going loose, there was no time to grab or find purchase. The borrower fell with a cry, no warning from the great palm, straight into the danger of open air. 

“NOT LIKE THAT!” The distance was cut short, snatched out the air like a hawk catches a bluebird. Limbs stuck out awkwardly between the delicate fist, and rather uncomfortably, but a heave of relief that had caught its way into Jojo’s chest without permission let itself loose shakily. The other boy saved him. He hadn’t needed to but he still did so and was being nice. Perhaps he had been wrong about the young bean, but his fear had been justified with that beast of a father. The borrower couldn’t help squirming further into the soft fingers, even as they entrapped him in what should’ve been his worst fear. Being caught in hand by a human. The hand tightened closer in response, pulling closer to the fur he must’ve been wearing.

“Father, he’s not a threat. You shouldn’t be so rough!” 

“He is a nuisance.”

“Regardless!”

Plainly ignoring any further comment, the parent just kept on track towards where he was before. “We cannot stop now, we have only so much time.”

A sigh from above.

Fingers unfurling overhead, the borrower looked up in response. Smoothing soft covered his face as a response.

“Here, sorry for taking your tunic.”

Putting the tunic on, Jojo could breathe properly at last, blood not quite so sludgy in his veins as he thawed properly. From here, the face was a little distorted (and kind of hard to take seriously) but the look was unmistakable. The bigger boy wanted to say something more.

“What’s wrong?”

Lips quirked anxiously. “I know you said that you wanted to be let go and go back, but if you’re after the whetstone too there’s no point in us leaving you behind. How about this, I‘ll take you with us so we can find the stone together; just because father is being rude doesn’t mean you’re a nuisance. If Sindri sent you, you’re alright in my eyes. Besides, we can talk on the way there!” The whispered voice of the larger youth was pleasant, if a bit unnervingly warm seeing as where that warmth came from wasn’t exactly safe. The offer was in his best interests, there was no doubt about that, but did he really want to be held by a human the whole way? Sure, it would be nice to be around someone his age, but he was still a stranger.

And his dad was fucking terrifying.

Seeing hesitation, the bean pleaded even softer, “Please? I’ll keep you away from my dad.”

... “Only if you keep me as far the Hel away from your dad as possible.”

That beaming smile from before returned. “I will.”


End file.
